


it wasnt supposed to be literal, you know

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Phobos is being a little snit, and Meouch just does as he asks.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Lord Phobos (TWRP)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	it wasnt supposed to be literal, you know

Phobos deliberately stepped in front of Meouch, blocking him from the kitchen counter. He tried to side step him, but yet again, Phobos blocked him. He looked over his shoulder, a glint in his eye.

“Hey,” Meouch said, sounding more annoyed than he really was.

_ Bite me _ , Phobos projected into his mind, lips moving as if he was speaking. With that, he went back to cutting tomato slices for his sandwich. 

And Meouch figured, hey, he asked. 

He stepped behind Phobos, hands grabbing his hips, and heard him start humming. He brushed his muzzle against Phobos’ head, mussing his hair, as he was wont to do. Then he opened his mouth as wide as possible, and lightly bit Phobos’ head, teeth barely pressing. 

Phobos’ hands stopped. He set down the knife.

_ Are you biting me, _ he thought, letting Meouch listen.

“‘Ah,” Meouch grunted an affirmative, mouth still open. He tried to say ‘you asked’ but it was incomprehensible. 

Naturally, Phobos started to squirm, to turn, to wiggle, to get himself free. Just as naturally, Meouch slipped an arm around Phobos’ waist, holding him where he was, refusing to let go. One of Phobos’ hands went over Meouch’s, the one at his waist, and the other started blindly grasping for his head, his mane. Meouch chuckled, a deep all encompassing rumble.

Once Phobos managed to grab his ear, Meouch stopped biting but kept nuzzling the back of Phobos’ head.

Phobos leaned back against him, sandwich momentarily forgotten. He could feel Meouch’s heartbeat against his back, could feel his muzzle against his scalp giving Phobos goosebumps, a pleasant tingle, tightening of skin creeping down his neck. The fur on Meouch’s ear was velvety soft, and he pet it with a finger-- careful, gentle, this skin there thin and sensitive, prone to irritation if it was touched too much. He shut his eyes for a moment, focusing on the feeling of being  _ surrounded _ . The slept like this most days, Meouch wrapped around Phobos. 

Phobos opened his eyes, and his hands slid away, finding their way back to his original task. Meouch pressed a kiss to his head, watching over his shoulder. 

“Make me one too,” Meouch requested, and Phobos nodded, knife hitting cutting board.


End file.
